non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdra
Kingdra is a water/dragon-type Pokémon species, whose life cycle includes a juvenile stage known as Horsea, and an intermediary stage known as Seadra, both of which are pure water-types. For a Seadra to mature into Kingdra, it has to be traded while holding an item known as Dragon Scale. Biology Kingdra is a large oceanic Pokémon, whose appearance is similar to that of a seahorse, with a tubular mouth, blue scales, a curled tail, and antler-like horns resembling coral. Its eyes, however, look distinctly human, with white sclerae and red irises. Horsea Members of this species begin life as Horsea: a 40 cm tall Pokémon weighting about 8 kg, which inhabits shallow seas. Its tubular mouth can shoot out blasts of black ink, which can be used to scare off potential predators or to take down bugs which happen to be flying above the water. Besides insects, it also complements its diet on sea moss which it scrapes off the surfaces of rocks. In spite of its non-hydrodynamic shape, Horsea is a fast swimmer and capable of using its dorsal fin to propel itself forward or backwards. Its curled tail is used to maintain balance, or to anchor itself to corals and seaweed to prevent itself from being carried away by fast currents. Additionally, the tail is also used for socialization, as members of this species will playfully tangle their tails together. Official sprites have always portrayed Horsea with a single dorsal fin. However, some artwork and anime appearances have featured it with two fins, suggesting that these could potentially represent rare mutations. Seadra The evolved form of Horsea, Seadra is three times as large as its former stage and has a more draconic appearance with sharp scales and a couple of large fins which resemble dragon wings. Despite not being a poison-type, its does have strong venom in its fins, which can induce fainting in those that touch it. Like Horsea, it can swim backwards and curls its tail around coral branches to anchor itself while sleeping. Seadra is known for its short temperament and becomes particularly violent when protecting its eggs, which is a task generally left to the males of the species. Unlike Horsea, it hunts prey by rotating its body to create whirlpools, which can be strong enough to trap even fishing boats. Once its prey is weakened, it swallows it whole. According to some Pokédex entries, an analysis of Seadra's cells revealed the presence of a gene not found in Horsea, which became a controversial topic in academic circles, as it suggests that some Pokémon somehow may be capable of altering their DNA when they evolve. Kingdra When traded while holding a Dragon Scale, Seadra evolves into Kingdra and becomes part dragon-type. Kingdra is a massive fish, weighting 152 kg and standing about 1.8 meters in height. Unlike its previous stages, it spends most of its time in the great abyssal depths and sleeps in underwater caves. It is powerful enough to create whirlpools simply by yawning. When awakened, it can create sea storms. Gallery Horsea-twofins.jpg|Horsea depicted with two fins. Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Pokémon Universe Category:Sentient Beings Category:Non-sapient Beings Category:Fish Category:Sea Creatures Category:Omnivores Category:Hydrokinetic Creatures Category:Venomous Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Characters Debuting in 1996 Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Comic Book Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Animated Creatures